BoyfriendBoyfriend Trouble
by YYG
Summary: My first Sonic story! Shadow gets a girlfriend but her old boyfriends not over her. Script form because i wrote this awhile ago and I don't want to change it. 3 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Boyfriend/Boyfriend Trouble

Me: Okay, Purllea is mine and Shadow's girlfriend in these stories okay? Purllea is Silver's sister. And I might have an experiment later *smirks*. Purllea has a boy and a girl and Shadow claims them. It's script form because I was lazy. Okay, on with the fic.

Sonic: Hey, Shadow why do you look like that?

Silver: 'Cause he's got a date with my sister "Purllea".

Shadow: Shut it, Silver. She really likes me and-

Silver: You like her!

Shadow: Shut it, Silver!(door bell) That's her now! How do I look?

Sonic: Aww, "The Ulitmate Lifeform" is worried about he looks for his date.

Shadow: Shut it! (opens door) Hello.

Purllea: Hello. May I come in?

Shadow: Of course. Could you give me a second to talk to my friends? Have a seat.

Sonic: What? You didn't have to push.

Shadow: Guys, don't screw this up for me.

Silver: Just don't try to make any moves on my sister. She took karate.

5 mins later

Shadow: S-so you like black...and red?

Purllea: Of course, it is my fur color. Do you have any powers?

Shadow: Um, yes quite a few. What about you?

Purllea: I have the power of controlling colors. Watch. *takes out the colour of Shadow's phone*

Shadow: Impressive. Can I have my phone back?

Purllea: Oh! Sorry, I'll change it back.

Silver: ( peeks around corner of wall) Pssssst!

Shadow: What the-Silver?

Purllea: No, silver's not my color.

Shadow: Excuse me for a minute...or two...however long it takes me to beat Silver.

Sonic: You're killing yourself out there!

Shadow: Sonic? Have you two been spying on me?

Silver: Yeah, you suck out there! "Um, yes quite a few. And you"?

Purllea: Shadow, I have to go.

Shadow: Why?

Purllea: My old boyfriend's been stalking me for awhile. Call me.

Sonic: Oooooooh! She's got a stalker! And she's out of your league!

Shadow: Sonic! Oh, we'll see about this boyfriend problem.

Purllea: Um, beg pardon?

Shadow: I'll help you with your stalker problem. Then the date.

Me: Stay tuned! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Boyfriend/Boyfriend Trouble part 2

At Purllea's house

Shadow: Okay, I'm ready. What does he look like?

Purllea: Brad Pitt fused with Scar from _The Lion King_.

Sonic: And you went for Shadow?

Shadow: Quit while you're ahead, Hedgehog! I think I see him. He's fuzzy, right?

Silver: Shadow, that's a chipmunk.

Sonic: Well, you didn't pick him for his "intelligent brain".

Shift: (deep voice) Hey, Purllea!

Shadow: Back off! She said she doesn't want to be with you anymore!

Shift: Is it true?

Purllea: Well...we can still be friends?

Shift: This is an outrage! You left me for _him_?

Shadow: What's wrong with me? Anyway, you have to leave.

Purllea: We can always be friends.

3 months later

Purllea: I'm suprised you're letting Silviate stay here.

Shadow: Silviate? Silver, you're a girl?

Silver: No! Purllea, please, call me Silver.

Purllea: I'm sorry, you can't fight your own name.

Sonic: It's okay. I think Silviate is a great name...for my grandma!

(Sonic & Shadow laugh)

Purllea: Shadow! (door bell)

Shadow: Who could that be?

Me: Short I know. But it'll be updated soon. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Boyfriend/Boyfriend Trouble part 3

Purllea: I'll get it!

Shadow: No, it's okay. You sit, I'll get it.

Shift: Hello. Is Purllea here?

Shadow: Give me a minute. (closes door) PURLLEA!

Purllea: (smiles scaredly) Yes?

Shadow: I thought you said you were done.

Purllea: I just invited him for dinner. He wasn't just my boyfriend, he's also my partner for my job.

Shadow: Are you sure there's nothing going on?

Purllea: (scoffs) You don't trust me, do you?

Shadow: Yes, I trust you, but-but-I'll get Brian and Vicky.

Sonic: Then you put this piece here.

Shadow: (through teeth) Guys, we have a visitor downstairs.

Vicky: But I wanna stay here with Uncle Sonic.

Shadow: He's not your uncle, nor will he ever be. Come on.

Later

Shift: So then I said "That's ridicious! That's a typo!" (Purllea & Shift laugh)

Shadow: Heh, heh, heh...very funny.

Purllea: Shadow, don't be so quite. Tell him about your powers.

Shadow: N-n-no, I don't feel comfortable with, um, doing that.

Purllea: Oh, come on. Oh, did I tell you, this one time Shadow brought headphones to a concert!

Shadow: Purllea.

Purllea: And this other time-

Shadow: Purllea, can I talk to you? What the heck was that?

Purllea: What?

Shadow: Quit telling him our life!

Purllea: Calm down. It's just for fun. It won't be that long.

3 hours later

Shadow: (twiching)

Purllea: Okay, it was nice having you for dinner.

Shadow: Okay, buh-bye. (shuts door) What?

Purllea: You are so rude.

Me: NO MORE SHIFT!

Midknight: I liked him. Oh well. The end for this one. R&R


End file.
